


The Girl With the Snake Tattoo

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: After putting Ed in jail, Scully finds herself not wanting to go home right away to face Mulder after the fight they had. Making up lies to keep herself in town, Scully meets Stella Gibson another FBI agent from England. Meeting Stella puts a fire inside of Scully but yet she isn't sure if she wants that fire again, for every time she gets close to Stella she remembers how burnt she got from Ed.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. A girl with a Snake Tattoo

A snake eating it's own tail was a odd chose to most but for Dana Scully it made a lot of sense. While she sat in her hotel room getting ready to pack up she thought about Mulder and their fight they had. He seemed to think it was just because of the desk thing. But it wasn't just that. Scully felt like she was less compared to Mulder. But in fact they were in it together. It wasn't always about him. A sigh left her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the bruises on her forehead and cheek form the attack she had with Ed. Her thoughts then went to Ed and their night they spent together. Biting on her lower lip she packed up her things. But when she got ready to leave she looked outside and saw it raining. A sigh then left her lips for she knew now her plan wasn't going to take off. 

On some levels Scully was ok with that because she didn't want to go back home to Mulder just yet. That and the fact that she hated flying. It was one of her biggest fears. But now she needed to find another hotel to stay at. So she picked up her things and found another hotel. This one was nicer but almost a lot more money. Scully payed for a room then placed her things down on the ground. Hearing her phone ringing she reached for it and picked it up. 

"Scully?" Scully asked. 

"Scully it's me." Mulder said. 

Scully looked over to the side unsure if she wanted to talk to Mulder right now. But she knew she had to at some point or another. 

"Are you coming back today?" Mulder asked. 

"No the weather is bad." Scully said while she picked up a welcome paper on the desk and read it to herself. 

"Look Scully I know you are mad at me because of the whole desk thing and I---." Mulder got cut off. 

"Do you think that it's just the desk? Mulder you really...." Scully stopped and sighed. "Look I went through a lot the other night and I would really like to get some sleep. Goodbye Mulder." 

With that Scully hung up the phone and throw it a few feet away from her and laid down. Another sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes. Scully tried to go to sleep. But it just wasn't working for her. She remembered seeing a bar when she walked into the hotel and thought about getting a drink.

A small smile formed on her lips as she got out of bed and put something else on. Then she fixed her hair and walked out of her room. As she walked down the hall she played with her cross necklace around her neck and thought about if she was going to forgive Mulder or not when she got back. 

\------

"Yes keep them coming." A blonde with light gray eyes spoke to the waiter. 

"Miss Gibson how many more can you handle?" The waiter asked. 

"Now, now Benjamin you know me by now, you now I can have another three." The blonde said. 

"You are right, how much longer are you here for? I've seen you here a week so far." Benjamin said while pouring another drink. 

"I'm here for as long as I want to be." A small smirk formed on the blonde's lips as she drank some of her wine. 

As the blonde was talking to the waiter, Scully walked into the bar and looked around. She then dusted off her black dress and sat down a few seats away from the blonde and asked for a glass of red wine from another waiter. 

Scully listened to the blonde and the male waiter talking to each other and wondered if they were a thing. Shaking her head she turned a bit, having her back to the blonde while she drank her wine. 

Soon the blonde looked over and saw a snake eating it's own tail tattooed on the redhead's back. She blinked a few times and smirked a little. Slowly she moved next to Scully. "Nice ink." 

Scully gasped then turned around and looked at the blonde who was now next to her. "T---Thank you." She said softly. 

"My name is Stella Gibson and you are?" The blonde asked. 

"Scully..Dana Scully." Scully said softly. 

"Well Dana Scully what happened to your face there?" Stella asked while she moved some of Scully's hair from her face and traced the bruses. 

A small blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she watched Stella for a moment. Then she looked away. "I work for the FBI. I just got done with a case and the person thought he could..." Scully stopped when she thought of Ed once more. "It just ended badly." 

"A FBI agent? Stella asked. "Seems we are in the same line of work." She added then drank the rest of her wine. 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment. She looked so formal, a black pencil skirt with a white top. To Scully, Stella looked like a lawyer or someone of that nature. Her bright blue eyes then lowered a bit. 

"Where are you from? You have a beautiful accent." Scully said softly. 

"Thank you, I am from London." Stella said. 

"That's a long way from here." Scully said while she looked into her empty glass. 

Stella nodded. "Yes it is. I needed sometime away from home." 

Scully understood that fully. Of course a case brought her out here. But she chose to stay longer because she too didn't want to go home anytime soon. 

"So tell me agent Scully, do you have someone back home?" Stella asked. 

Scully thought for a moment. Did she have someone back home? Mulder and her were very close but unless he tells her that he feels the same way for her that she does for him then were they truly together?

"No." Scully said. 

"That's a shame. You are a very beautiful women." Stella whispered causing Scully to blush a little. 

Scully wasn't sure if Stella was coming onto her or not. Either way she liked the attention Stella was giving her. After what happened between her and Mulder then her and Ed she needed this. But when she thought of Mulder she looked down into her glass and sighed for a moment. 

Stella raised a brow, knowing something was bothering Scully, for she didn't have to know her well to know that something was wrong. "So tell me agent what is on your mind? I can tell something is bothering you. It's written all over your face." 

"I---." Scully couldn't lie of course it was written all over her face. Looking up at Stella for a moment she felt her heart race for a moment when the two of them locked eyes with each other. She then shook her head and looked back down at her drink. "Honestly it's nothing." 

"All right then if you don't want to share with me agent Scully that's fine." Stella said while she drank her drink. "Then tell me about the tattoo." 

The tattoo, of course Scully knew people were going to ask about the tattoo on her lower back. What could she say? She felt the need to walk into a tattoo shop and get ink down? Was that really the story? Or did it go deeper than that? 

In deeper thought Scully thought of Mulder and how he was the snake running after something, his sister's case but getting nowhere's. Or maybe it was more like Scully was the snake and her running after Mulder would lead her to run around and around, getting nowhere. 

A sigh left the redhead's lips as she looked back over at Stella. "It was just something I got without thinking twice about it. More like a impulse." Scully said. 

"A impulse? I see." Stella said softly while she drank the last of her drink then got up from where she was siting. 

Scully watched Stella move from her seat and watched the way the blonde's body moved. She moved like a swan. Something Scully knew she wasn't. 

"Are you staying in this hotel as well agent?" Stella asked while she picked up her coat. 

"Yes I am." Scully said softly. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she moved over to Scully's ear and whispered softly into it. "I'm staying in room 22 on the second floor."

Scully blushed deeply as she felt Stella's hot breath on her neck. Her words bouncing off the redhead's eardrums. There was something about this women, something that made Scully question everything about herself. 

"Come up to see me whenever." Stella said then walked away. 

Scully bit down on her lower lip while she thought to herself for a moment. Soon her phone started to ring and she snapped out of it. Her bright blue eyes then looked down at her phone. 

"Scully." Scully said. 

"Scully it's me." Mulder said. 

A sigh left Scully's lips as she got up from where she was siting. "Mulder it's late." She said softly. 

"Yeah I know Scully but I..." But before he could finish Scully cut him off. 

"Mulder I had a really long day I would really like to get some sleep." Scully said. 

"All right fine." Mulder then hung up and Scully sighed as she payed for her drink. 

Of course she didn't want to be curl to Mulder because apart of her still cared about him. But she was still made at him and honestly she wasn't sure when she'd get over it. Maybe that's why she is staying longer than she needed to. Because if and when she goes back home she has to face Mulder and Scully wasn't sure how she felt about that. 

\------

Stella walked to her room and unlocked the door with the hotel key card and took off her shoes. Closing the door behind her she placed her coat on a chair that was near the bed and fall onto the bed. Her feet were killing her from being on them all day and all night. Hearing her phone ring she moved her hand to the side of the bed and gripped onto the phone but kept her head in her pillow. 

"Gibson." Stella answered. 

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours." The voice on the other line said. 

This called Stella to roll her eyes as she slowly lifted her head up from her pillow. 

"Jim...After I left I thought you would not call me again." Stella said. 

"It's been months Stella. Are you ever going to come back to Belfast?" 

This made Stella sit up and get a bit annoyed. "And why the hell would I come back?" She asked not hiding how annoyed she was. 

"Because I miss you." Jim said. 

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Stella asked. 

"I've had a few yes. But that doesn't mean anything." Jim replied. 

Stella rolled her eyes as she started to unbutton her shirt. She wasn't really sure what else to say to Jim. There was no way in hell she'd ever go back to Belfast. Not after everything she had been through there. 

"Stella...I am going to leave my wife." Jim said. 

Just before Stella could say anything someone knocked on her door. "I have got to go Jim." With that she hung up the phone and placed one of her silky pink robes and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled a little. 

"Agent Scully." 

"I don't know why I am here." Scully lied. "And I know it's getting late but I am don't think I want to be alone right now." 

"That's all right. Come in." Stella said while she held the door open. 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment. "Why did you tell me what room you are in? You don't even know me." 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she moved the door latch open so the door wouldn't close and moved closer to Scully. 

Scully's eyes locked with Stella's for a moment as she felt her breath hitch. Slowly Stella moved her fingertips to Scully's jawline. When she got to her chin and curled a finger around it. As she did so her face moved closer to Scully's face. 

"Why must you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Stella asked. 

Scully swallowed hard as she stood there. Her body felt frozen as she stood there. Did she really know why? Maybe. But she didn't want to assume anything. Without saying another word, Scully leaned in and pressed her lips roughly on Stella's. 

Another smirk formed on Stella's lips as she pulled Scully closer to her own body and kissed her back deeply. Their tongue's fighting for a moment until Scully let Stella's tongue dominant hers. 

What are you doing Dana? The voice in her head said as she pulled away from Stella's lips and looked down for a moment. "I---I am sorry...I have to go." 

Stella nodded her head as Scully walked away from her. The blonde then walked back in her room and shut the door. 

****

Scully woke up the next morning and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. A sigh left her lips as she placed the pillow over her head, not wanting to get up or leave her bed. Hell she didn't even want to leave town to go back home at this point. But she knew at some point she needed to get out of bed. 

Rolling over to the side she looked at her phone for a moment and sighed. She thought about calling Mulder. She wanted to say sorry to him for last night. But then a thought came to mind. Why the hell would she say sorry? She didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who started with her. But she did miss him dearly. 

Their relationship was so hard to explain to people, but not to them. After all they have been working together for almost four years now. So of course they understood each other than everyone else around them. 

Turning over to the other side she saw it was sunny just by the sunlight that was shinning in the hotel room. Slowly Scully placed her fingertips on her own lips and touched them softly, remembering Stella's lips on them. Her warm, soft and beautiful pink lips. Shaking her head, Scully closed her eyes and crueled up into a ball and sighed. 

\-------

Around lunch time a knock was heard on Scully's room door. Sighing she got up and walked over to the door. She looked through the hole and sall Stella. A sigh left her lips as she opened the door and covered herself with her robe. "Miss Gibson?" Scully asked. 

"Please just call me Stella. I see you haven't gotten out of bed yet. So I take it you haven't had any lunch yet." Stella said with a small smile. 

Scully stood there as her stomach started to make sounds. 

"Point proven." Stella said while pointing to Scully's stomach. 

"I---." Scully started to say but stopped. 

"Come on I'll buy us some lunch. It's the lest I could do." Stella said. 

Scully thought for a moment then sighed. "All right let me get dressed." She said while she held the door open for Stella. 

Stella walked into Scully's room and looked around for a moment. She then placed her hands in the pockets of her black pants. 

"How did you find out what room I was staying in?" Scully asked while she picked out some clothes and walked into the bathroom. 

"Oh, Dana I am under the FBI as you are and we both know how easy it is to find these things out." Stella repiled as she sat down on Scully's bed. 

Scully poked her head out from the bathroom and looked at Stella. 

"All I had to do was way my bage and that was that." Stella said while she looked over at Scully. 

Scully put on her shirt then walked out of the bathroom and went for her heels she left by the door. As she did so Stella looked at her for a moment. Her light gary eyes slowly moved up and down Scully's body. She then looked over to the side.

Once Scully was ready to go Stella got up from the bed and walked over to Scully. A small smile formed on her lips. 

\-----

Stella took Scully to a near by diner, somewhere they could walk to. It was a nice day out for a walk anyways. When they sat down Stella asked for a glass of water with a lemon in it. The waiter nodded and looked over at Scully but Scully wasn't sure what she wanted. 

"May I have a mimosas?" Scully asked. 

The waiter nodded and waked away from them. 

"So tell me what are you doing here?" Stella asked. 

"Huh?" Scully asked. 

"Well were you working on a case? Or just sometime off?" Stella asked. 

The waiter came back with the drinks. Stella smiled while Scully said thank you. They then order food and Scully drank some of her drink. 

"Well?" Stella asked pushing the question she had asked before the waiter came around. 

Scully placed her drink down and sighed to herself. "I was working on a case." She finally said. 

"I see." Stella replied. 

Scully nodded while she reached her fingertips up to her cross around her neck and played with it for a moment. As she did so Stella noticed while pressing her lips to her glass. 

Of course Scully didn't want to talk to much about the case because then she would remember Ed and how the trust she gave him was taken and thrown back at her. 

"And you?" Scully asked. 

"And me what?" Stella asked. 

"Are you here for a case or...?" Scully stopped when she looked down removing her fingers from her cross necklace. 

Stella thought for a moment then placed her glass back down on the table. Running a finger around the outside of the glass she slowly smiled a little. "No." 

Scully's bright blue eyes watched Stella's finger slowly running circles. Studying the finger carefully, Scully found herself lost in her own thoughts. 

For a moment everything seemed like it was going in slow motion, like everything was moving as slow as Stella's finger moving around the glass. 

"Agent Scully." Stella's voice broke the motion Scully was feeling and snapped her back into the real world. 

"I am sorry...What did you say?" Scully asked. 

Stella moved her eyes to Scully's phone that was ringing like crazy. Scully followed Stella's eyes and looked down at her phone. She didn't have to pick it up, for she knew who it was going to be. A sigh left her lips as she picked up the phone and placed it in her pocket. 

"Not a friendly call?" Stella asked. 

Scully thought about Mulder for a moment. She thought about the way they would look at each other, the way they spoke to each other. It was like they had their own little code. Biting on her lower lip Scully shook her head. 

"It's not that..." Scully said softly then pressed her lips together to form more words. 

"Then...What?" Stella asked in a bit of a husk voice. 

"It's my work partner..." Scully said while she looked at Stella once then down to her lap. 

"Things ended badly then?" Stella asked. 

Badly? Scully asked herself while she played her with fingers under the table. How could she reply to that? Because in away it was bad. But they didn't end things. It was just a fight. Right? Slowly Scully looked back up at Stella. 

"We got into a fight." Scully paused for a moment. 

"A fight?" Stella asked. "What about?" She asked. 

"I just don't feel like we are equal and it's imported to me that we are." Scully said not wanting to air her own life down. 

Stella nodded her head. "As you should." She replied. 

Scully felt that Stella was a women who didn't take shit from no one and she liked that a lot. In fact that was something she really longed for. Yes Scully fought for what she believed was right but when she looked at Stella she saw a strong, graceful women. 

\--------

Scully played with her fingers as she stood outside of the diner, waiting for Stella to come out. It was warm with a bit of a cold breezs. As she stood there she placed her hand on her own lower back and felt the tattoo, remember that night, remembering how getting the tattoo felt. Scully had never felt that side of her before and apart of her wanted it back. But she was afraid, afraid that Ed would always be there in the back of her head, eating her up alive, taking the trust she gave him and chewing it then spiting it back out at her. 

"What are your plans agent?" Stella teased Scully while she walked out of the diner. 

"Plans?" Scully asked while she removed her hand from her tattoo. 

Stella looked at Scully for a moment then she smiled a little. "May I see it again?" She asked. 

Scully looked at Stella then nodded her head. But when Scully went to turn around to show Stella the tattoo, Stella took hold of her hand and shook her head. "No, not here." She said in a low but husk voice. 

A small blush formed on Scully's cheeks as her bright blue eyes looked from Stella's hand around her arm to her light gray eyes. 

"A---All right."


	2. Chapter 2

So many things were running through Scully's head as she walked back to the hotel with Stella. What was she doing? What was she about to do? Of course Scully wasn't stupid, she knew that one thing would lead to another and she wasn't sure how to react to it. She had never been with a women before and even that didn't matter. The fact of the matter was Ed. He was eating away at Scully, making her feel like she was going to lose herself once more to someone then end up in the same place she was in with him.

Stop thinking so much, Scully said to herself while she walked into the hotel and made her way to the stairs with Stella in front of her. Biting down on her lower lip, Scully wondered if they would go up to Stella's room or to her own room. Halfway out the stairs Stella stopped walking and turned to face Scully. "Shall we go to your room?" She asked softly. 

Scully wondered if Stella was a mind reader. Nodding her head slowly she moved in front of Stella so she could lead them to her room. As they walked to Scully's room, Scully started to play with her cross necklace once more. Stella watched Scully carefully and noted once more that she was playing with her necklace. 

When they got to Scully's room she fished into her pocket nervously for her key card. Once she found it she unlocked the door and held it open for Stella. 

"Thank you." Stella said with a small smile on her lips. 

Scully nodded then walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Slowly she laid her back on the door and thought for a moment while Stella looked around. 

Stella noticed how clean and neat Scully's hotel room was. She wondered why she didn't see it before. Then she slowly turned and looked back at Scully and smiled at her. "You like to keep things clean." 

"Huh?" Scully asked while looking around. "Oh, yes...I do." Slowly she moved away from the door and walked over to Stella. 

"Do you have anything to drink?" Stella asked while she looked around. 

"I am not sure...But if I don't I am sure we can get someone to bring whatever you'd like." Scully said softly. 

Stella shook her head. "Don't trouble yourself."

Scully sat down on the bed and looked down for a moment. Soon Stella walked over to the bed and sat down next's to her. This caused Scully to play with her cross once more. 

"Do I make you nervous?" Stella asked while her eyes moved to Scully's fingers that were playing with the cross. 

"I---Um...In a away." Scully said softly. "But not in the way you think." She said quickly. 

Inhaling Stella slowly moved her fingers to Scully's cross necklace and touched it. "And what kind of a way do I make you nervous?" 

A deep blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she sat there feeling Stella's fingers touching her necklace. Some part of her longed for the blonde to touch her skin. Slowly she pushed herself onto Stella's fingers causing her own breath to hitch. 

"I----." Scully stopped for a moment and tried to get her thoughts together. 

"You?" Stella asked while she leaned closer to Scully's face. 

Scully's heart raced as she felt herself about to pass out. Stella moved even closer to Scully while she kept her fingers on the cross necklace. 

"Will you show me now?" Stella asked. 

"What?" Scully asked confusedly. 

"The tattoo. I want to see it." Stella said while she removed her fingers from Scully's cross. 

Scully forgot about the tattoo for a moment. Nodding her head she started to unbutton her shirt. As she did so Stella watched her fingers carefully. Studying the nail polish Scully was wearing knowing it was a naked brand. This caused her to wonder if the redhead couldn't wear colorful nail polish because of her line of work. 

Slowly Stella's light gray eyes moved from Scully's nails to her breast then her neck. Scully blushed even more as she watched Stella looked at her body. Then Scully turned, facing her back to Stella. 

Stella looked down at the snake tattoo and ran her fingers slowly tracing each line of the tattoo. A soft sound slipped from Scully's lips without even realizing it right away. Then she covered her mouth with her right hand and looked down feeling a bit embarrassed. 

But Stella kept tracing the tattoo until she got to the end of it. Of course she knew that Scully made a almost moaning sound and it made her smirk a little. Slowly she leaned to Scully's ear and whispered softly into it. 

"Does it hurt?" Stella asked in a whisper. 

Scully's breathing started to pick up a bit as she slowly closed her eyes. "S---Sometimes." She whispered. 

"It's beautiful." Stella said softly. Then she leaned to Scully's tattoo and kissed it softly. 

As she kissed the tattoo her left hand slowly rested on the back of Scully's neck causing Scully to lean into Stella's touch. Soon another soft moan slipped from her lips. 

But when Scully closed her eyes she saw that night with Ed flashing and she got up from the bed, pulling away from Stella. This made Stella confused as she sat up and looked at Scully. 

"Have I upset you Dana?" Stella asked. 

"N----No....Of course not...I just...I..." Scully's bright blue eyes lowered a bit. 

"Dana..." Stella started to say as she slowly got up from the bed and walked slowly over to her. "If I am making you uncomfortable please tell me." 

Shit now look what you did Scully you made the poor women think she did something wrong. The voice in the back of her head said while Scully looked over to the side. She then shook her head as she placed a hand on her head. 

"I am sorry...I just...I went through something a few weeks ago...And I...I haven't gotten over it." Scully finally said. 

"Dana..." Stella whispered then took Scully's hand and walked her back over to the bed. 

Once they both sat back down Stella nodded her head. "Does it have to do with the tattoo?" Stella asked. 

Again Scully wanted to ask Stella if she was a mind reader. "In away...Yes." Scully said. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Stella said. 

Of course I don't, the voice in the back of Scully's head said. "But I want to." Scully whispered. 

Stella nodded then sat up to give Scully her full attention. 

"Remember when you asked me if I was here on a case?" Scully asked. 

Stella nodded her head while she looked at Scully. 

"Well that case lead me to a man...That man's name was Ed Jerse..." Scully closed her eyes and remembered how everything played out with Ed. 

Stella took hold of Scully's hand and ran her fingers slowly on her knuckles to show her she wasn't alone or at that place in her life anymore. 

Scully slowly opened her bright blue eyes and looked down at Stella's fingers. "I met him in the tattoo shop. One thing led to another and I ended up in his bed....A married killer's bed." 

Stella's gray eyes slowly looked up at the bruises on Scully's face and traced them with her left hand but still kept hold of Scully's hand with her right hand. "And that's how you got these?" 

"Yes when he found out I worked for the FBI he attacked me and I...I haven't gotten over it." Scully said softly. 

Nodding her head Stella slowly stood up and got Scully a bottle of water and handed it to her. Scully took the water and thanked Stella. 

"Did he get away?" Stella asked. 

"No he is locked up and will be for life because he murder a lot of women. He clams it was because of his tattoo but I doubt it." Scully said then drank some of the water. 

"I am really sorry Dana." Stella said softly. "I didn't know and if so I should have asked." 

Scully shook her head then capped the water. Placing the water down on the floor she looked back over at Stella and smiled brightly. "I haven't felt this safe in a long time. Truth be told I don't want to go back home." 

"You don't?" Stella asked. 

Scully shook her head while she looked down, thinking to herself for a moment. She thought about Mulder and the fight they had. Scully wondered if and when she went back home would things go back to how they were? Or would they change? Either way didn't seem like a win, win. 

"You are thinking about your partner, aren't you?" Stella asked. 

"I am..." Scully said softly. "He...We have been through a lot together. But..." 

"But you don't want to bow down to the way of men. I understand that." Stella replied as Scully nodded her head. "We live in a male world, but we shouldn't let them get the best of us." 

As Stella spoke she moved some of Scully's hair from her face and placed it behind her ear and smiled a little at her. 

Scully blush deeply as she placed her hand on Stella's hand and held it there to her face for a moment. Then she leaned in slowly and pressed her lips onto Stella's lips softly. 

Stella was taken back by the kiss but smiled a little as she leaned in and kissed Scully's lips softly while pressing her hand onto Scully's cheek. 

****

Stella left Scully's room, for she knew she needed sometime to heal and to be alone for a while. Of course Stella respected that. But when Scully found herself alone that night in a dark hotel room she curled herself into a ball on the bed and sighed, for she knew she truly didn't want to be alone. Turning to face the window she saw it was pitch black out and it started to rain causing thunder to hit. Jumping Scully gasped and put on her robe, for she knew she didn't want to be alone anymore. 

Walking out of her hotel room she walked down the hall and to the stairs. When she made her way up the stairs to Stella's room she stood there in front of the door thinking for a moment. Maybe Stella didn't want to see her right now? Or maybe someone was with her right now. Shaking her head Scully formed her hand into a fist and got ready to knock on the door. But before she could knock the door opened. 

"Dana?" Stella asked. 

"I don't want to be alone right now." Scully said softly. 

Stella nodded her head slowly then held her bedroom door open. Scully walked into the room as Stella closed the door and turned to look at her. 

"Dana is everything all right?" Stella asked. 

Scully walked over to Stella and placed her hands on Stella's cheeks and leaned in closer to her. "I want to be with you." She whispered softly then pressed her lips onto Stella's lips. 

Stella's gray eyes widen for a moment then slowly closed while she wrapped her arms around Scully's waist, pulling her closer to her own body and kissed her back deeply. When they pulled away for air their eyes locked for a moment. 

"Are you sure?" Stella asked softly. 

"Yes." Scully whispered. 

Stella then picked Scully up and made her way to the bed. Then she laid Scully down and looked at her for a moment. Meanwhile Scully laid there breathing slowly while a small blush formed on her cheeks. 

Slowly Scully moved her hands to her own robe to undo it. But Stella stopped her and slowly moved herself so she was over Scully's body. She then placed her hands on Scully's robe and ran her fingers slowly to the ties that held it together. 

Stella was someone who liked to be in control, to be the one to do everything. It had to be that way or Stella would have a hard time with sleeping with anyone. She had been like that since the first time she had ever had sex. 

Scully blushed deeply as she watched Stella untie her robe. Her breasts slowly being bare and showed right there in front of Stella. A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she leaned down and kissed Scully's lips deeply. While she kissed Scully's lips a hand slowly moved up Scully's body. She then rested it on Scully's breast. Then she moved two fingers by the nipple and softly pitched it. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Scully throw her head back and let out a soft moan. This made Stella smirk a little, for she loved the way Scully moaned. It was like no other moan she had ever heard before. 

Once Stella felt the nipple between her finger getting hard she moved her fingers to Scully's other nipple while she pressed her lips on Scully's neck and sucked roughly, leaving a mark around her neck. This caused Scully to moan even louder than before. 

"F---Fuck..." Scully moaned then covered her mouth. 

Stella removed her lips from Scully's neck and used her free hand to remove Scully's hand from her lips. "Don't..." Stella whispered softly. "I want to hear you." She said then went back to sucking on her neck. 

Scully's right leg slowly started to move up a little and that was the sign that Stella was waiting for. Moving her hand slowly down Scully's leg she looked deep within her eyes as if she was asking if this was all right. 

With a nod, Scully told her that it was all right to keep going. Scully then moved her hand between Scully's legs and ran a finger up and down her folds causing Scully to moan even louder than before. Scully felt herself already soaked and if she were wearing any panties right now they'd be so soaked. 

Stella then pushed two fingers deep inside of Scully causing her to moan again but this time even louder than before. 

"Fuck...Stella!" Scully cried out. 

Stella smirked a little as she looked at Scully for a moment. Pumping her fingers in and out of Scully she watched as Scully moaned and cried out for her. It was a beautiful sight really, for Stella had never seen someone look so beautiful while being fucked by her. 

Scully soon gripped onto Stella's bed sheets while she felt herself coming undone. "Don't stop! Oh, fuck!" She cried out. 

Without saying anything Stella went down and wrapped Scully's legs around herself as she leaned in and sucked roughly on her clit. This caused Scully to moan ten times louder than before.

Rolling her hips on Stella's mouth and fingers, Scully cried out knowing she was so close to cumming. Her bright blue eyes closed tightly while her hand slowly reached down to Stella's hair. She then gave it a bit of a pull causing Stella to moan loudly into Scully. 

"S---Stella...Fuck...I am going to c---." Scully was cut off by her own moans. 

"Come on Dana, cum." Stella said while she sucked harder on her clit and pumped her fingers faster. 

Scully cried out as she them screamed out Stella's name and came hard. Stella's nails dug into Scully's inner thighs as she came. 

Soon Stella was humming while sucking Scully dry. She then lifted herself up and licked the corner of her mouth. When she pulled her own fingers out of Scully's she moved them to her lips and clean them slowly with her own mouth. 

Scully laid there panting while she closed her eyes, seeing stars everywhere. "Fuck..." She whispered softly.

Once Scully came down from her high she watched as Stella got up from the bed and went to wash her hands and fix her hair. When she came back into the room Scully sat up and looked at her. 

"Do you want me to...I mean you didn't....You have cum." Scully said a bit shyly. 

Stella smiled while she shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Right now I want you to get some rest. I think I tried you out." She said while laughing a bit. 

"A---All right. Do you want me to leave?" Scully asked. 

"No Dana go on and get some sleep." Stella said while she made her way over to Scully. She then laid down next to her and ran her fingers through her hair to help Scully fall asleep.

It didn't take too long for Scully to fall asleep and once she was asleep, Stella removed her fingers from Scully's hair and looked at her for a moment. She was so beautiful, Stella thought to herself. Usually Stella would kick the person she fucked out once they had fucked. But there was something about Scully, something that made Stella want to keep her around, keep her safe in someway. 

\--------

Scully woke up in the middle of the night unsure of where she was for a moment. Then she turned and saw Stella sleeping soundly. A small smile formed on her lips as she moved her hand slowly to her hair. Running her fingers through Stella's long golden yellow hair caused her to smile even more. 

Stella opened her eyes and looked down at Scully with a small on her lips. "Dana? It's not even morning. What are you doing up?" Stella asked. 

Scully placed a finger on Stella's lips then moved herself slowly so she was on top of Stella. She then moved her hands slowly down the blonde's body feeling every part of her. She then leaned in and kissed Stella's lips deeply. A small blush formed on Stella's cheeks for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around Scully pulling her closer to herself. 

Soon Scully's fingers made their way to Stella's folds. A soft moan slipped from Stella's lips as she felt self getting wet once more. It wasn't that hard for Stella to get wet since she was already wet from before. 

Panting softly the blonde pushed her hips onto Scully's fingers causing them to go inside of herself. This caused Stella to cry out softly. Scully pushed her fingers in and out of Stella while she looked deep within her eyes. 

Scully had never made love to a women before and she always wondered if it was any different than making love to a man. In some ways it was, while others it wasn't. Women seemed to be easier to please since she too was a women therefore she knew where to touch Stella, to make her feel pleasure. 

"Dana...." Stella breathed in while moaning. 

This took Scully back a bit since no one had ever used her name like this before. Not even the people she had slept with it. The way Stella said Scully's name was soft, sweet and all around hot as fuck and she wanted to hear it fall from the blonde's lips some more. 

Pushing her fingers in deeper and faster, Stella cried out louder and louder while she rolled her hips onto Scully's fingers. 

"Fuck Dana...Yes right there! Don't stop!" Stella cried out. 

A blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she nodded her head and picked up the seeped of her fingers. As she did so she placed her free hand on Stella's chest, feeling her breasts. They were so much bigger than Scully's. Beautiful, round and soft. 

"D---Dana...Oh, fuck....! I am so close!" Stella cried out. 

As soon as Stella came another blush formed on Scully's cheeks, for she had never tasted a women before. Of course she had tasted herself but that was different than how Stella tasted. She tasted like barriers and cream. Slowly Scully looked up at Stella and smiled brightly as she watched the older women panting and riding out her orgasm. 

Once Stella was done Scully slowly ran her hands up her sides. But this caused Stella to pull away and cover herself back up. Scully moved her head to the side unsure of what she did wrong. 

"I---I am sorry...I don't like to be touched on my sides like that." Stella said softly. 

Scully nodded her head then laid down next to Stella. The blonde then turned to look at the redhead and smiled a little. "So?" She asked. 

"So?" Scully asked. 

"What did you think of your first time going down on a women?" Stella asked. 

Scully thought for a moment then smiled. "It was different. But nice, I liked it." 

"Good." Stella said softly as she reached for her nightstand. 

Scully watched Stella for a moment, wondering what she was doing. When she saw the blonde gripping onto a pack of cigarettes. Stella then sat up and fixed her robe and walked outside the sliding door. 

Soon after Scully got up and covered herself up with a sheet wrapped around herself and walked outside after Stella. At first she was going to yell at her and tell her how bad smoking was. That was the doctor side of her coming out. But when she saw Stella she walked over to her and stood next to her. 

"Want a drag?" Stella asked. 

Scully nodded her head slowly then took the cigarette and puffed on it. Of course this took her back to her teenage years, remembering when she was sixteen, seeking her boyfriend at the time, Mark and a pack of Marlboros in her room. The two would share a cigarette together. 

"What are you thinking about?" Stella asked as Scully snapped out of it and smiled a little. 

"When I was sixteen. That's when I had my first cigarette." Scully said. 

Stella nodded while taking the cigarette back and smirked a little. "I was around that age as well. I don't smoke as much as I use to. I usually smoke when I had really good sex." 

Scully blushed brightly as Stella looked over at her and throw the cigarette out. Then she cupped Scully's cheek and looked deep within her eyes. 

The two didn't say a word for a moment, slowly they leaned in and kissed each other softly and deeply.

****  
When morning came Scully woke up in Stella's bed and reached around for her but didn't feel her in the bed. She then sat up and saw a note on the pillow. 

Dana, 

I went for a swim, not sure when I will be back. You are welcome to anything in my room. 

~ Stella; 

Placing the note down, Scully sat up some more and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled brightly. But her smile soon fadded when she saw her phone ringing. A sigh left her lips as she picked up the phone, not wanting to answer it. 

"Scully." Scully said. 

"Agent Scully? Where have you been?" Skinner said on the other line. 

Shit. Scully said to herself as she looked down. "I am sorry sir. I have been a bit busy over here." 

A sigh left Skinner's lips. "All right well I booked you a plan back tonight. I need you to come back here." 

Once he hung up Scully sat there in bed with a sad look on her face, for she didn't want to leave, not now. But she knew her real life was calling her and if she wanted to keep on working she'd have to go back. But to tell Stella she knew it was going to be hard. Maybe not for Stella but herself. 

Slowly Scully got up and got dressed in the clothes she was wearing last night and walked back to her hotel room and took a shower. Once she got out of the shower she heard knocking on the door. Walking over to the door she saw Stella and sighed. 

Opening the door she looked at Stella for a moment. "Come in." Scully said as she held the door open. Stella walked into the room, heels clicking behind her. 

"I have to go back home." Scully said as she walked into the bathroom and started to get dressed. 

Stella walked over to the bed and sat down on it looking at Scully. "As do I and that's why I came to your room." She said softly. 

"When?" Scully asked while peeking her head out from the bathroom.

"Tonight. My boss says I have a new job to work on." Stella said softly. 

"Me too..." Scully said sadly as she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. 

Stella knew that Scully was upset so she got up from where she was siting and walked over to the bathroom and looked at her for a moment. Then she ran her fingers through her short wet red hair and smiled a little. 

Scully blushed deeply while she clapped her bra. Stella's hand slowly moved from Scully's wet hair to her back. When she got down to the tattoo a small smile formed on her lips as she traced it. 

"I am happy I met you Dana." Stella whispered softly. 

Scully turned slowly to face Stella. She then placed both of her hands on Stella's cheeks and leaned in slowly, kissing her lips deeply. Then she laid her head on Stella's chest, wishing she could stay there forever. But she knew very damn well she couldn't and that broke her heart to bits. 

*****

A few weeks went by and Scully was getting back into the way things were between her and Mulder. Thought it was kinda hard since he would fight with her from time to time. But they made sure to patch things up right after. There wasn't a day that went by though that Scully thought of the Stella. In fact she thought about her all the time. But she knew things had to be the way they were. 

As she sat in the office, watching Mulder go through some files she looked at her nails for a moment then looked down to the ground. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked while waving a file in her face. 

"Hm?" Scully asked not looking at the file. 

Mulder went on and on about a case. But Scully wasn't really listening since her mind was on Stella and wondered how she was doing. Of course Mulder knew that Scully wasn't listening so he smirked a little. 

"Skinner said he wanted to ask you to dinner." Mulder said. 

"What?!" Scully asked. 

"Well that got you to listen." Mulder said while crossing his arms. "Tell me Scully what is on your mind?" He asked. 

Scully shook her head as she sighed. "Oh, nothing...Really. Just thinking about nothing." 

"You? Scully I don't think there is a such thing as thinking of nothing when it comes to you." Mulder said. 

Scully rolled her eyes then hit Mulder lightly. "I am going to get us some lunch." She said while she slowly got up. 

"You are a lifesaver." Mulder said while he smiled at Scully. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You remember that next time you are mad at me." Scully said then walked out of the office. 

When Scully got outside she stood there for a moment looking down at her phone. She wondered if she should call Stella and see how she was doing. Shaking her head, Scully thought twice about it because she knew that Stella was someone who didn't do relationships and she respected that. 

\-----

Scully walked back into the building with some food for her and Mulder. But as she walked down the hall getting ready to use the stairs to the office she watched Mulder walked out of Skinner's office with a pissed off look on his face. Scully moved her head to the side and looked at Mulder. 

"Mulder? What happened?" Scully asked. 

"Ask Skinner since he knows best." Mulder said while pushing through Scully and made his way to his office. 

Scully sighed then placed the food down and knocked on Skinner's door. "Sir?" She asked softly. 

"Come on in." Skinner said from his office. 

"Sir is everything all right? I saw Mulder run out of here like..." Scully stopped when she saw Stella in Skinner's office. 

"Agent Scully I would like you to meet Stella Gibson. She will be working with you two for a while. 

Stella smiled a little as she walked over to Scully and shook her hand softly and slowly. "Hello agent Scully, I look forward working with you." 

Scully stood there dumbfounded as she nodded her head slowly. "Same here..." Was all she could say. 

"Agent Mulder isn't to please but he will get over it. Would you like to show Miss Gibson where you two work?" Skinner asked. 

Scully just stood there looking at Stella for a long time. She was in deep lost in her own thoughts and her mouth hung open. 

"Agent Scully?" Skinner asked as Scully snapped out of it and nodded her head. 

\-----

Mulder sighed while he was packing up his files. There was no way someone he didn't know was going to touch his long hard work. His eyes then looked down for a moment as he thought about Scully and wondered how she was going to take another female working with them. When he thought of Scully he thought about how mean he was to her and sighed. 

Placing a hand behind his neck he rubbed it and looked at the doorway wondering when she was going to come down so he could talk to her. Apart of him wanted to yell at Scully and ask her why she hasn't seen the signs before. The signs of how much he truly cared about her. But he knew that would have been silly. Maybe Scully already knew and she was waiting for him to ask her out? Either way Mulder knew he had to tell Scully as soon as he could. 

When Scully walked down the hall with the food and Stella, Mulder sat down in his chair and waited. For a moment he forgot that Stella was signed to them. So when she came around the corner with Scully his face fall. 

"I know it's a bit small but we make it work." Scully said softly. 

"It's quiet all right agent Scully." Stella said softly while she helped Scully with the food. 

Mulder watched them carefully as he crossed his arms. "Scully I need to talk to you." He said softly. 

Scully pouted. "Can it wait? I am so hungry." 

Mulder sighed then nodded as he then got up and took hold of his coat. 

"Mulder where are you going?" Scully asked softly while she looked over at Mulder. 

"I am going to follow a tip I got when you were out." Mulder lied then walked to the doorway. 

"Do you need me to go with you?" Scully asked. 

Mulder shook his head. "No you relax for a bit. Show the newbie the ropes." He then walked out of the room as Scully sighed. 

"Sorry about him sometimes Mulder can be a bit tasty." Scully said while she looked down. 

"That's all right." Stella said while she inhaled and let out a breath slowly. 

Stella then sat down next to Scully and placed a hand on her knee. "How are you doing? I know things were a bit hard for you before you left." 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment then blushed softly. "I thought you were going to act as if you didn't know me." She whispered while tears formed in her eyes. 

"Dana I would never dream of such a thing." Stella said softly as she cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead softly. 

Stella then whipped Scully's tears away and smiled brightly at her. 

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Scully asked. 

Stella smiled a little. "My boss talked to your boss and thought I could be a great help to you and your parent. Though I don't think he likes me very much." 

"Mulder doesn't like anyone new. But he will warm up to you soon. Trust me I know." Scully said softly. 

\-----

Mulder sighed as he sat in his car. He looked at a pack of cigarettes that he kept in the glove department. He then took hold of them and lite one up and inhaled the smoke. When he blow out the smoke he sighed and thought of Scully. He wondered how she would reacted if she saw him smoking. This caused a small smirk to form on his lips, for he knew she'd flip out on him and he would let her. 

Why couldn't he just tell her how he truly felt about her? Why couldn't Scully see how much he loved her? They had been through so much together, Scully's cancer, Mulder's fight to keep the x-files around. What more did they have to go through? Having a child together? Because if so Mulder would do it in a heartbeat if that meat he could be with Scully forever. 

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" A voice said as Mulder looked over to the side. 

"What the hell do you want?" Mulder asked as the smoking man got into his car. 

"Just to talk." The smoking man said. 

"Get out of my car!" Mulder yelled.

"How could you be so harsh to your own father, Mulder?" He said while lighting up a cigarette. 

Mulder grinned his teeth, for the smoking man always pushed his buttons and he hated it. He hated him. The fact that he was his real father truly pissed him off. 

"I am nothing like you." Mulder said. 

The smoking man shrugged. "That may be true. But I don't think it is." 

"What do you want I will ask one more time and don't say to talk. Because we both know that isn't fucking true." Mulder said while he started to get really pissed off by this point. 

The smoking man looked at his son for a moment then throw out his cigarette. "I think you shouldn't trust that new blonde English girl." 

"And why is that?" Mulder asked. Of course he didn't trust Stella. But he wasn't going to tell the smoking man that. 

"If I told you that then what would be the fun in that?" The smoking man said then got out of the car and walked away form it, leaving Mulder with his thoughts once more. 

\-------

Scully walked down the hall with papers in her hands. Her bright blue eyes looked around wondering where Mulder was. When she walked passed Skinner she stopped and turned to face him. "Sir? Have you seen Mulder?" 

Skinner stopped and looked at Scully for a moment. "I was going to ask you the same thing." 

A sigh left Scully's lips. "I'll try and get a hold of him." 

Skinner nodded then walked back to his office. Scully picked up her phone with her free hand and called Mulder, who wasn't picking up the phone. 

"Come on Mulder..." Scully said. 

"This is Mulder, leave a message after the beep." The recording said. 

Scully sighed once more. "Mulder it's me. Where are you? Skinner is chewing me up because he doesn't know where you went." Another sigh left her lip. "I really hope you are ok. Call me when you get this." 

Once she hung up the phone she walked back into Mulder's office and looked at Stella, who was looking through some of the X-files. 

"Find anything good?" Scully joked. 

"Your partner seems to think so." Stella said while she stopped reading. 

Scully put down the papers and sighed. "Yeah his mind is way out there. But I kind of like it at times." 

Stella smirked a little as she placed the file down. "Have you heard from him yet?" She asked. 

"No and apart of me is a bit worried. But not enough for me to go looking for him." Scully said while she crossed her arms. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." 

"Of course he can." Stella said while she got up. 

Scully watched Stella carefully as she got up. Then her bright blue eyes slowly lowered to the ground while she thought to herself for a moment. 

"You care about him." Stella said. 

"Of course I do he is my partner." Scully huffed. 

"I meant in a deeper way." Stella said as she walked over to Scully. 

Stella then moved some of Scully's hair from her face and placed it behind her ear while a deep blush formed on Scully's cheeks. 

"I---I never really thought of it." Scully said softly. 

"He does. I can tell." Stella whispered. 

"How?" Scully asked. 

"Body language my dear Dana. I am very good at it." Stella said. 

Scully stood there for a moment feeling her knees buck a bit as Stella touched her hair then her cheek. "I---Is that so?" She asked. 

"Yes I have a degree in it." Stella said as her hand moved from Scully's cheek to between her chest. 

"And what does my body language tell you?" Scully asked. 

Stella moved to Scully's ear and whispered softly into it. "That you want me to fuck you again." 

A soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as she then covered her mouth and looked down for a moment. When she removed her hand she shook her head. "That isn't funny Stella." Scully said as she walked over to the desk and looked through the papers she had brought down the office. 

"Oh, my god it's true." A young women said as both Scully and Stella turned around to face the young women. 

"You're Stella Gibson right? You caught the Belfast strangler." 

Scully watched Stella, knowing something was bothering her. 

"In away yes I did." Stella said softly, putting on a act as if the case didn't bother her. 

The young women walked over to Stella. "You are my hero." 

"Well thank you and your name is?" Stella asked. 

"Mary." The young women said.

"Well Mary I thank you for coming down here. But as you can see agent Scully and I have as lot of work to do." Stella said softly. 

Mary nodded her head slowly. "Yes of course. I would love to talk to you about the whole case whenever you are free." 

Stella nodded her head and watched as Mary ran off with a bright smile on her lips. 

"Well you just made her day." Scully said softly. 

"It was a lie." Stella said softly then walked out of the office. 

"Stella? Wait up." Scully called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM LOVING HOW THIS IS COMING OUT Y'ALL!!!! Like ugh I can't even right now!


	3. Chapter 3

Late nights in the office weren't Scully's favorite thing to do. But it seemed better since Stella has been around. Though when Stella, Mulder and Scully were all in the same room not much talking happened. Scully knew that Mulder would take a long time to like Stella, Stella was very headstrong and someone who didn't take shit from no one. Mulder had a hard time with that, well that and the fact that someone else's fingertips were touching his x-files. Those fingers did amazing things. Scully thought to herself as she sat there watching Stella carefully while Mulder was eating some sunflower seeds. 

"My I?" Stella finally broke the silence between them. 

Mulder shrugged while Stella walked passed him. Meanwhile Scully was picking at her nails and looking down at them. 

"Agent Scully?" Stella asked softly. 

Scully snapped out of it and looked up at Stella. As her bright blue eyes looked up at Stella she saw her breasts and blushed deeply, for they were right in her face. 

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. Maybe you should go home? I am sure agent Mulder and I can handle the rest of the work." Stella said. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Mulder snapped while standing up from his chair. 

"Mulder?" Scully asked. 

"Scully can't leave, she's the only one in this room that I trust." Mulder snapped. 

"Mulder don't be rude!" Scully said. 

Stella looked over at Mulder then nodded her head slowly. "I see." She said while taking a deep breath in. "Agent Mulder." Stella started to say as she slowly walked over over to Mulder. 

Scully sat up and watched Stella for a moment. Her bright blue eyes watched the way the blonde walked and felt weak in the knees. 

"I know you think I want to take your baby away from you." Stella said softly. 

For a moment Mulder thought Stella was talking about Scully and his eyes looked over at her. God she was so beautiful. He thought then looked back over at Stella. 

"But I would never take the x-files away from you or agent Scully." Stella said while she placed a hand on Mulder's arm and touched it softly. 

This caused Scully to get a little jealous. But at the same time she knew she couldn't get jealous since she knew Stella wasn't hers, she was her own person and therefore she did whatever she wanted to do. 

Mulder sighed then pulled away from Stella and looked down. "I---Good but I still don't trust you." 

"And you have the right not to trust me, after all I am the new one here." Stella said then walked away from Mulder. "I think I could use some fresh air. Would you like to join me agent Scully?" She asked, her gray eyes looked over at Scully. 

Mulder looked at Stella then looked over at Scully as if he didn't want her to go. Scully nodded while she walked over to Stella. 

"You go a head, I'll meet you outside." Scully said as Stella nodded her head. 

Once Stella left Mulder walked over to Scully. "I don't trust her Scully and not that I trust the smoking man either but he told me not to trust her." 

Scully shook her head. "When did we ever trust him? She is a good person Mulder." She said softly. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked while placing a finger under Scully's chin and lift it up slowly. "Are you in love with her?" He asked. 

Scully blushed at the thought as she looked up at Mulder. "In love? With Stella Gibson? I don't even know her." She lied. 

"The way you look at her says different." Mulder said. 

Scully shook her head. "Mulder....I...Now I need some air." She said as she walked out of the office, leaving Mulder alone. 

"But I love you." Mulder said softly then looked down to the ground and sighed. 

\------

Scully walked outside and fixed her hair as she sighed to herself. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit while she thought to herself. 

"He loves you Dana." Stella said while she blow smoke out from her cigarette. 

"But I...." Scully said as she looked over at Stella. 

Stella walked over to Scully and placed the cigarette in her hand. Then she placed her other hand on Scully's cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. 

"My poor Dana Scully lost within this world of men." Stella said softly. 

At first Scully didn't understand what Stella meant by that. Then she sighed and looked down to the ground. 

"Hey." Stella whispered softly while she made Scully look at her. "Why don't you spend the night with me?" She asked softly. 

A small blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she nodded her head slowly. "I'd like that a lot." Scully said softly.

"I am sorry Mulder is acting the way he is." Scully added. 

"It's all right Dana, I've dealt with worst. Trust me." Stella replied. 

When they walked back inside Mulder was cleaning up the mess of files that were all over his desk. He looked up at the two women and smiled a little. 

"Look Miss Gibson if we are going to work together we should at least try and make it work, don't you think?" Mulder asked, hoping this would please Scully. 

"Yes I do agree." Stella said as she walked over to Mulder. 

"We don't have to like each other but for now we should at least be kind to each other." Mulder said while holding out his hand to Stella. 

Stella nodded her head slowly while she took hold of Mulder's hand and shook it. A small smile formed on Scully's lips. Mulder soon looked over at Scully and smiled knowing that it was working. 

\-------

Mulder watched as Scully walked out of the office with Stella. A small smile formed on his lips as he walked on the other side of Scully and looked at her for a moment. Then he looked down thinking to himself. He wanted to take her hand in his hand hold it but he wasn't sure how Scully would reacted to it. 

As the three of them walked outside it started to snow softly. Mulder then took off his coat and put it around Scully, who gasped and looked over at Mulder. 

"Mulder?" Scully asked. 

"You forgot your coat in the office and Skinner already locked the doors and left." Mulder said. 

Scully leaned into the coat taking in Mulder's scent while Stella looked at them for a moment. Then she thought to herself. Of course she saw the way Mulder looked at Scully, he loved her so much and she felt a bit bad for Mulder. 

Mulder looked over at Stella for a moment. Then he looked back down at Scully. "Well ladies I think I will get a cab home." He said while walking over to the road. 

"But your coat." Scully said. 

"Keep it Scully I don't want you to freeze." Mulder said then got into a cab. 

Scully looked down for a moment and thought to herself. Stella slowly walked over to Scully and took hold of her hand. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she looked over at Stella. 

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Scully asked. 

Stella nodded her head slowly. 

\------

Once they got to Scully's apartment she walked over to the door and unlocked it with the keys. "Here we are." She said softly while walking inside. As soon as Stella walked inside she closed the door.

Stella looked around the apartment with a small smile on her lips. But she didn't say anything which made Scully nervous.

"I know it isn't much and it's very small. But it's home." Scully whispered. 

"It's wonderful Dana, truly." Stella said softly. 

Stella slowly walked back over to Scully and placed both of her hands on Scully's cheeks. Again a blush formed on her cheeks as she stood there looking deep within Stella's eyes. Slowly Scully leaned up and pressed her lips on Stella's lips. 

The blonde wrapped her arms around her redhead, pulling her closer to her own body while she kissed her back deeply and yet softly. This caused a moan to slip from Scully's lips as she felt Stella's warm and wet tongue enter her mouth. 

Oh, god how she missed that mouth of Stella's, it tasted so sweet. Stella bit down lightly on Scully's lower lip causing her to moan once more. 

"Tell me to the bed." Scully whispered into Stella's ear before biting lightly on it. 

Stella moaned as she then picked Scully up, still kissing her deeply. "Yes agent Scully." She said in a husk voice. 

Of course Stella had no idea where Scully's room was but it wasn't hard for her to find it and when she did she laid Scully down on the bed. Then she crawled on top of her and held her hands above her head. Stella then smirked a little as she looked down at her lover. 

"Keep your hands there." Stella command. 

Scully swallowed hard then nodded her head as she kept her hands above her head. Stella got off Scully and went through Scully's dresser. Pulling out a scarf she smiled brightly. "This is cute." Stella said then walked back over to Scully and tied her hands to the bed frame. 

Soon Scully was wiggling around but didn't mind being tied. In fact it was turning her on even more than she already was. Slowly Stella undid the buttons of her own white shirt and took it off and throwing it onto the room. 

Scully's bright blue eyes widen as she looked at Stella's chest. Her black lacy bra was so beautiful but she wanted it off so she could see Stella's breasts and nipples. 

"Fuck...." Scully moaned at the sighed of Stella. 

Of course she had seen Stella naked like this before. But for her it will always feel like the first time. Stella beauty would be the death of Scully and she knew this fully and didn't care, for it was the way she'd want to die. 

"What was that agent Scully?" Stella teased as she leaned down and kissed Scully's lips deeply and roughly. 

Stella wanted Scully to tell her what she wanted, for that was a turn on for her and Scully had a feeling that's what she wanted so she smirked a gave it to her. 

"Fuck me Miss Gibson. I want to feel your fringes deep inside of me." Scully moaned. 

"Oh, fuck!" Stella cried out, for she could have just came right then and there. But she made sure to keep herself together. 

Stella then lowered herself to between Scully's legs. Slowly and carefully she pulled her panties down and pulled off Scully's skirt off. Throwing them on the ground she leaned in and started to kiss her inner thigh sweetly and slowly. 

"Stella...." Scully moaned as Stella smirked.

"Yes my sweet?" Stella asked while she ran her finger around Scully's clit, teasing her. 

"Fuck Stella! Stop teasing me and fuck my brains out already!" Scully cried out then gasped, for she was never one to speak like that. 

"Mmm...I like bedroom Dana." Stella said while she forced a finger inside of Scully. 

Scully cried out as she closed her hands in fists and felt herself dripping wet. A small smirk formed on Stella's lips once more as she felt Scully's wetness all around her finger. That was that, Stella couldn't wait anymore she wanted to eat her lover up as if she was a rabbit and she was the fox.

As soon as she wrapped her mouth around Scully aching clit a loud moan slipped from Scully as she started rocking her hips onto Stella's mouth. The blonde moaned loudly on Scully's clit and that only made her wetter than before. 

"Fuck!" Scully cried out as she bit down on her lower lip. 

"Mmmm..." Stella whispered while she forced two fingers inside of Scully. 

Pulling on the sheets around her, Scully felt her toes curling. "Fuck...Stella...!" By this point her bright blue eyes widen as she felt herself close to the egde.

"Cum baby." Stella muffled into Scully. 

Scully let out one last moan of Stella's name and came. Her eyes widen for a moment while she was riding it out. 

Another smirk formed on Stella's lips as she laid down next to Scully and kissed her lips deeply. Then her eyes lowered to her tattoo. 

"Did it hurt?" Stella asked. 

"Huh?" Scully asked. 

"The tattoo." Stella replied. 

Scully thought for a moment, thinking of the way she felt that night, how the needle priced her skin. It was almost as if she was going to get turned on again. Shaking her head no she looked over at Stella. 

"How did it feel?" Stella asked. 

"It was a odd feeling. Sure at first there was a pain. But then the pain was replaced with...Um...I am honestly not sure how to put it." Scully said softly. 

"Exhilarating?" Stella asked. 

"Yes...And I....I don't know I wasn't myself when I got it and I kinda liked it." Scully said while she looked down. "It was a different side of me, a side I have never thought I had." 

"Like when I first fucked you in the hotel and you smoked?" Stella asked. 

"Yes just like that. I never knew that side of me was in there." 

"We all have apart of us that is different from the one we let our friends and families see." Stella said while she inhaled.

Scully nodded while she ran her fingers slowly around the tattoo. Stella watched her for a moment. 

"May I ask you something else?" Stella asked. 

"Of course." Scully said. 

"Have you ever slept with agent Mulder?" Stella asked. 

Scully's mouth hung open for she wasn't expecting that. Not looking at Stella she thought for a moment. Of course they haven't slept together but what kind of a question was that?

"By the way you are taking a long time to reply I take it you haven't." Stella said. 

"I---Um...No...We have not. What kind of a question is that?" Scully asked. 

Stella laid down and smiled a little. "I was just asking." 

Scully looked over at Stella for a moment then laid down next to her and let out a sigh. 

"How do you feel about him?" Stella asked. 

"Mulder? He is my partner, my best friend. We have each other's backs no matter what." Scully said softly. 

"That didn't answer my question my dearest Dana." Stella said with a small smirk on her lips. 

"It is a very odd question to be asking and honestly it's a question that shouldn't be asked." Scully said as Stella nodded her head slowly. 

"You're right." 

\-------

Scully woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at the clock and saw it was only four in the morning. She sighed then turned and looked over at Stella. Her eyes watched Stella's chest moving up and down as she slept. A small smile formed on her lips as she watched her sleep. Then she got up and got up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. 

As she drank the water she looked over at Mulder's coat and thought about what Stella had ask her, about how she felt about Mulder. Placing the cup down she walked over to the coat that she had placed on the chair and picked it up. Slowly she placed it to her face, taking in her partner's scent. 

Without even knowing it Stella was watching Scully from the doorway of the kitchen with a small smile on her lips, knowing how Scully felt about Mulder. Maybe she could help them out, push them into the path they should be on. 

****

The ringing of Scully's phone caused her to wake up and gasp. Looking over to the side she didn't see Stella in bed with her. She then looked over at her phone and picked it up off the nightstand and placed it to her ear. "Scully..." 

"Good morning to you too Dana." Stella said. 

"Stella? Where are you?" Scully asked while she yawned. 

"I got a lead on the case we are working on and thought I should follow it without waking you up. You just looked so damn beautiful." Stella said in a hint of teasing within her voice. 

Scully rolled her eyes at the comment then looked over at the clock and gasped. "Stella! It's almost nine!" 

"Don't you worry my beautiful Dana, Skinner gave you the day off. That reminds me..." Stella said. 

"Oh, boy what is on your mind?" Scully asked. 

"I made dinner plans for us tonight at eight." Stella said softly.

"Stella...." Scully said while she moved some of her hair out of her face. "All right." 

"Good I will see you then." Stella said then hung up the phone. 

Scully looked at her phone then throw it on the bed. Then she laid back down and placed the pillow over her face and closed her eyes. 

*****

"Yes I would like a glass of wine." Stella said to the waiter. 

"So tell me why you asked me out for dinner." Mulder said as he looked around. 

"I was shocked that you even said yes Fox." Stella said while a small smirk formed on her lips. 

Mulder sighed. "Please don't call me Fox. I hate it." 

"All right Mulder." Stella said softly. "I asked you here so we can talk. But we first need to wait for our third party." 

"Third?" Mulder asked. 

\-----

Scully couldn't pick between the red dress or the black dress. They both looked really good on her. A sigh left her lips as she looked over at her bed as if there was someone there to help her out with the choice. "I really need to get a dog." She said out loud. But then she thought of Queequeg and felt a little sad. 

Shaking her head she put on the red dress and fixed her hair. Once she was ready to go she drove over to the place Stella had told her to meet her. Apart of her wanted to call up Mulder and talk to him about how she felt nervous. But she wasn't sure if he wanted to hear from her. Her light blue eyes lowered a bit. 

When she finally got out of the car she put a fancy coat on and walked inside of the restaurant and looked around for a moment. As she looked around she started to play with her cross necklace. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" A host asked. 

"Yes I am looking for Stella Gibson." Scully said softly. 

"Ah yes Miss Gibson was waiting for you in the back private room." The host said then told her to follow him. 

Scully moved her head to the side. "A private room?" She asked then followed him to the back of the restaurant. When she got to the back room she saw Mulder and looked over at Stella. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked as he got up. 

"Stella is this a work meeting?" Scully asked. "Because if it is then I am over dressed and very embarrassed." 

Stella smiled a little as she got up from her sit and shook her head. "Come sit down right here." She said while siting Scully down. "And Mulder right here." 

Once she sat Mulder and Scully next to each other she smiled and sat down on the side of Scully and watched as the two blushed while looking away from each other. 

"So why are we here Gibson?" Mulder asked. 

Stella watched for a moment then waved her hand and one of the waiters closed the doors to the room. "I was thinking last night." She said while turning and facing Scully. Slowly she took her hand and held onto it tightly. 

"About?" Scully asked while a small blush formed on her cheeks. 

"Agent Mulder really cares about you and when I say cares I mean he loves you." Stella said while she rubbed Scully's hand with her thumb. 

"What?!" Mulder asked while he got up from where he was siting. 

"Sit back down Mulder and just trust me for a moment?" Stella asked. 

Mulder sighed then sat back down and looked at the two of them. 

"Stella...I don't understand...Do you not want to see me anymore?" Scully asked. 

"What? Oh, havens no Dana." A small smile formed on Stella's lips. "But I am willing to share if it is something you want." 

Scully blinked a few times as she looked at Stella. The wheels turning in her head putting together what Stella was telling her. 

"Scully isn't just something you can share. She has feelings, she is a person, a beautiful, sweet and caring person." Mulder said. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips. "And you just prove my point. Besides Mulder you get two beautiful women out of this." 

Mulder looked at Stella for a moment then looked back over at Scully. "Two women...." Now the wheels were turning in his head. 

Scully snapped out of it and looked down for a moment, biting on her lower lip. "Stella..." She said in a soft whisper. 

"Trust me Dana it's going to be all right." Stella said softly. 

Scully then nodded her head slowly while she looked over at Mulder who was siting dumbfounded. 

Stella then pulled Scully close to herself and pressed her lips onto Scully's. A soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as Mulder watched them. As Mulder watched their kiss he felt himself getting hard right then and there. Soon he swallowed hard. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she opened her eyes, still kissing Scully and looked at Mulder. Then she pulled away from Scully. "I think someone is dying to kiss you." She said while looking back over at Mulder. 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment then looked over at Mulder. She then swallowed hard. Then she moved closer to Mulder. 

"S---Scully..." Mulder whispered softly. 

"Go on Mulder place your hand on Dana's cheek and kiss her softly." Stella said softly. 

Mulder looked at Stella then back over at Scully. "Scully...Do you want this?" He asked. "I mean if you don't want to I understand." 

"Mulder shut up and kiss me." Scully said. 

Stella smirked a little as she crossed her arms and watched as Mulder placed his hand slowly on Scully's cheek and leaned in pressing his lips onto hers. As they kissed each other, Stella drank some of her wine and placed her left hand on Scully's knee. She then started to move it up slowly while Scully blushed deeply. 

Mulder pulled away from Scully's lips and felt his heart beating faster than before. Scully looked down blushing deeply. 

"Scully...I never imagined I'd ever get the change to kiss you." Mulder whispered softly. 

"I always wanted you to." Scully said softly. 

"Why didn't you say something Scully?" Mulder asked. 

Stella watched them carefully and smiled a little, for she was happy that she was able to do this for them, well mainly Scully. Because Stella wanted Scully to be happy and she knew this would make her happy. Besides at some point she'd have to go back home and Scully is going to need someone when she is away. 

"I---I don't know...We are work partners and I didn't want things to change for the worst." Scully said softly. 

"Scully...That would never happen." Mulder said softly. 

"Well I think we should get out of here, don't you two think so?" Stella asked. 

Scully turned and looked at Stella. "Get out of here? But we haven't even had dinner yet." 

"Trust me Dana I am sure Mulder over there wants something else for dinner." Stella said while she smirked even more than before. 

"Stella!" Scully gasped while she looked over at Mulder and blushed even more than before. 

"So that's that. I'll pay for the drinks and we go back to Dana's place?" Stella asked. 

Mulder nodded his head slowly as Stella removed her hand from Scully's leg and walked over to pay for their drinks. When she came back to the room she watched as Mulder and Scully were getting closer to each other. A small smile soon formed on her lips as she looked down to the ground, thinking to herself. 

Scully had a beautiful smile and Stella was happy, well maybe more proud of herself that she was able to put that smile on her. Scully should have the world and more, Stella thought to herself as she walked over to them. 

"Ready to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am guys back at you with another chapter! Sorry it took me like FOREVER but here it is! I hope y'all like it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Scully sat in the backseat of Stella's car with Mulder looking out the window. Mulder looked over at Scully and wondering how she was so clam about all this? Was this something she wanted just as much as he did? His eyes then looked over at Stella for a moment and wondered what she was thinking as well. He wondered if this was something she did with everyone she worked with. 

But soon all his thoughts went away when he felt Scully's hand on his knee. His deep green eyes looked from Stella back over at Scully and smiled a little. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. But nothing was coming out. Really what was there to say at a moment like this? After something like this doesn't tend to happen in Mulder's world. Hell it never happened in Scully's world either. Or at least he knew of. 

Every since Scully had been entwine with Ed Jerse things had been so different for Scully, she did so many things she had never done in her life before and apart of Mulder was afraid that this would be so much more to him and for Scully it would be just some other night. 

\-----

Scully unlocked her door and walked inside with Stella beside her and Mulder behind them. Right when Mulder got inside he looked around for a moment and smiled a little, for he remembered how many times he had been inside of Scully's home but for many different reasons. None of those reasons were the reason why he was there tonight. 

"Um...I need to use the bathroom." Mulder said as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Of course he didn't really have to go to the bathroom but he needed to gather himself together. So many thoughts ran through his head as he turned on the water and throw some on his face. "Ok Mulder you got this. Keep it together." He said under his breath. 

Scully took off her coat and started to removed her earrings from her ears. 

"Let me help you with that." Stella said while she walked over to Scully and helped her take off her earrings. 

A small blush formed on Scully's cheeks. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as Stella's hand slowly moved from Scully's ear to the lining that was between her breasts. "You looked very beautiful tonight." Stella said softly. 

As Mulder came out of the bathroom he watched Stella touching Scully. Apart of him hated it. But at the same time he was finding himself slowly getting turned on. 

"Don't you think Scully looked beautiful tonight?" Stella asked while looking over at Mulder. 

Still standing there Mulder had his mouth half way opened, lost in his own thoughts. This was every man's dream, wasn't it? To have two woman in the same bed with him? 

"Mulder?" Scully asked while she looked over at him. 

"I think he is trying to warp his brain behind this whole thing." Stella said while Scully looked back over at her. 

A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she placed a finger under Scully's chin and lift it up slowly. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips softly onto Scully's. This made Mulder's eyes to widen unsure of how he felt about this whole thing. There was apart of him that was like; hell yeah Mulder go get them! But the other part of him hated it because he wanted it to be just him and Sully. 

Scully removed her lips from Stella's while another blush formed on her cheeks. She then looked back over at Mulder and placed her hand out for him to take it. This was Scully's way of telling Mulder that she wanted him to be near her, to feel her, to love her just as Stella had been.

Mulder watched Scully's hand then slowly made his way over to her. Placing his hand slowly into hers he looked deep within her bright blue eyes. Another blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she leaned in and pressed her lips onto Mulder's lips. This was something Mulder had been waiting for, for more than three years. It was something he wanted to do since the moment he first saw Scully. 

Soon Mulder felt his free hand being griped and looked over at it seeing Stella's hand. He then looked over at Stella. With a small smirk, Stella moved closer to Mulder and pressed her lips onto his. While they kissed a small smile formed on Scully's lips, for these were two people she cared so deeply about and the fact that they were getting along met a lot to her. 

When Stella removed her lips from Mulder's she looked over at Scully and leaned in kissing her lips once more. Soon Stella's fingers from her free hand moved to one of Scully's straps. Scully pulled away from Stella's lips and looked deep within her eyes. Then she looked into Mulder's eyes. 

Giving Stella a nod a small smile formed on her lips and soon her straps on her dress were removed from her shoulders. Slowly as Scully's dress started to come undone Mulder thought to himself for a moment. He had never seen Scully naked before and she had never seen him naked. What if she didn't like what she seem? 

Scully's dress soon fall off her body leaving her in her bra and panties. Mulder slowly looked out at Scully. Stella moved behind Scully and whispered softly into her ear. Scully leaned into Stella while she listened to her. Nodding her head slowly she blushed a little. 

"Mulder..." Scully finally said, still holding onto his hand. 

"Yes Scully?" Mulder asked softly. 

"Take off your pants." Scully said firmly. 

Mulder blinked a few times unsure if he heard Scully right. Slowly Stella leaned to Scully's ear once more to whisper into it again. But this time she ran her tongue slowly down her neck causing a soft moan to slip from Scully's lips. 

Biting down on his lower lip, Mulder felt his pants tighten. Never had he ever heard Scully moan before and it was a beautiful sound. It was a sound he wanted her to make for so many years now. 

"Mulder...Pants off...Now." Scully said while another soft moan slipped from her lips. 

This time Mulder nodded and undid his pants. Once they were off he then removed his boxers and slowly made his way over to Scully. 

Stella smirked even more while she moved her fingertips to Scully's tattoo and traced it slowly. As she did so, Scully felt a burning need and want for both Stella and Mulder. Her back was now on fire from the tattoo acting up. But was it really acting up? Or was it all in her head? Either way Scully didn't care, for she love the feeling she was feeling right here and right now. 

Mulder placed his hand slowly and softly on Scully's cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs. His eyes soon got lost within her bright blue eyes. Without thinking twice about it he leaned in and kissed Scully's lips deeply. A soft moan slipped from Scully's lips as she felt Mulder's tongue moving around inside of her mouth. 

Stella started to back up a little. But before she could get far Scully took hold of her arm and pulled her closer to herself once more. Pulling away from Mulder's lips she looked over at Stella. 

"I---I want you near me." Scully said breathlessly. 

With a nod Stella moved closer to Scully's back once more and lead over to her lips and kissed her softly. Scully then broke from the kiss and looked over at Mulder and nodded her head slowly. For Mulder that was the nod telling him she was ready. 

As soon as Mulder pushed himself inside of Scully a gasp slipped from Scully while she leaned in and kissed Stella's lips once more. Soft moans slipped from both Scully and Stella while Mulder felt even more turned on by them. It was so bad that he felt as if he was going to cum right then and there. 

A thought soon came to him and he stopped thrusting into Scully. "W---Wait....I need..." 

"No you don't it's all right...I am on the pill..." Scully said breathlessly while she leaned in and kissed Mulder's lips softly. 

Stella moved away from the two of them and watched for a moment. Then she gave Mulder and nod and smirked a little. She wanted him to have his time with Scully because she knew how imported it was to him and mainly for Scully. 

Mulder picked Scully up and pinned her to the wall and started thrusting once more causing Scully to moan loudly.

"S----Scully..." Mulder moaned. 

Stella made her way over to the couch and watched the two of them carefully. She watched the way Scully shook from each thrust from Mulder. Her eyes then watched as Mulder thrust into Scully, at first he was gentle and soft about it. But that didn't last and it pleased Stella to know that she had brought out the roughness out of Scully. She did that, Stella knew that for a fact. 

"Mulder...Fuck...I----I am going to cum!" Scully cried out. 

"Cum Scully...I want us to cum together." Mulder moaned. 

Stella's eyes moved to Scully's eyes and watched as she came undone. God she loved the face she made when she came. It was almost enough to make her cum right there on Scully's couch. 

\-----

Mulder had pass out holding Scully close to him on her couch as Stella smiled brightly at them. Slowly Scully opened her eyes and looked over at Mulder and kissed his arm. She then got up and walked over to Stella and looked at her for a moment. 

"How was it?" Stella asked who was siting on the other couch looking at her nails. 

"I never thought I'd ever be sharing a bed with Mulder like that." Scully whispered softly as she sat down next to Stella. 

"I have to admit it was such a turn on to watch you coming undone like that." Stella said softly. 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment then smirked a little. "Oh, dear I just realized you didn't get off in anyway."

Stella laughed a little. "No I didn't because I knew this was going to be about the two of you."

"But Miss Gibson we can't just leave you like that." Scully said purring softly. 

Another smirk formed on Stella's lips. "Oh? And what do you tend to do about it then agent Scully?" 

Scully smirked even more than before as she moved closer to Stella, crawling on top of her and kissing her lips deeply. As she did so Stella felt her body shaking like crazy already. 

"D---Dana..." Stella whispered softly into Scully's mouth. 

Scully undid Stella's bra and leaned into her neck kissing down it slowly while pitching at Stella's nipples, making them hard. A soft moan slipped from Stella's lips as she started panting. 

Mulder slowly opened his eyes and felt around for Scully. But when he didn't feel her there he turned and looked over at the other couch and gasped. Oh, god this is hot. He said to himself while Stella looked over at Mulder. 

"Oh, it seems we have woke someone up." Stella said softly. 

Scully removed her lips from Stella's neck and looked over at Mulder. "You may watch Mulder but you aren't aloud to touch." A small smirk formed on her lips. 

This side of Scully wasn't something Mulder was use to. But damn did he love the fuck of out it. 

Pulling down Stella's black panties, Scully throw them onto the ground and started rubbing her clit slowly while she leaned in and sucked on one of her nipples. Loud moans soon filled the room as Stella gripped onto Scully's short red hair. 

Mulder bit down on his lower lip as he watched Scully who was always the smart, quiet and very into work fucking another women. This was something he never thought he'd see in million years. 

Stella soon throw her head back as she started to roll her hips. This caused Scully to smirk even more as she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around Stella's clit. Louder moans fall from Stella's mouth as she looked over at Mulder and smirked a little when she saw how hard he was getting. 

"Someone is getting hard again." Stella whispered while she ran her fingers through Scully's hair. 

Scully removed her mouth and looked over at Mulder and smirked a little. "What do you think we should do about that?" She asked. 

Stella looked at Scully then looked back over at Mulder. "I think you should give the poor guy a bone." 

Scully nodded her head and waved Mulder over to them. "Come here Mulder." 

"Fucking Christ..." Mulder said. 

****

Stella was the first to wake up, she was always the first to wake up. No matter where she was or who she fucked. She was always the first. Her light gray eyes looked over at Scully and watched as her chest moved up and down. Turning to the other side of her she saw Mulder who was sound asleep as well and a moment hit Stella, a moment she didn't want to realize. 

Slowly getting out of the bed she walked into Scully's bathroom and took a shower. When Stella got out of the bathroom she found Scully and Mulder cuddling with each other. Slowly she reached to touch Scully but stopped herself from doing so. Scully was not hers to keep and would never be. But why did she even care so much? Stella hated relationships, feelings or anything like that. That's why she liked to keep and leave things to the one night stands. 

It was never about Stella and Scully but about Scully and Mulder. Maybe that's why she was brought here to make things better between Mulder and Scully. Of course Stella knew that one night she and Stella shared should have only stayed just that, one night, one sweet night. 

A sigh left her lips as she walked over to her clothes that she kept in a bag and got dressed. She then put on her high heels and walked out of Scully's front door and walked outside not looking back. She couldn't look back, for if she did so she'd want to go back inside and stay there with them, wake Scully up and tell her how she really felt about her. 

\------

Mulder slowly opened his eyes and looked at Scully for a long time. A small smile formed on his lips as he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. This caused Scully to smile and open her own eyes. The two looked at each other for a long time, not sharing any words. But when Scully turned to face Stella she found that Stella was not in bed with them anymore. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Scully said softly. "We should get up and get ready for work." 

Mulder laughed a little. "Scully it's Saturday. We have the day off remember?" 

"Oh, that's right." Scully said softly while looking down for a moment. 

\-----

Stella needed a pool, she felt as if she had the longest day she could ever have. Her thoughts somehow always went back to Scully and how she longed to be close to her again. But those thoughts were taken over by how Scully looked at Mulder's coat a few nights ago and how they were cuddling up to each other that morning. 

Jumping into the water, Stella closed her eyes and her mind went blank for a moment. Like it always did when she went for a swim. That was one of the reason why she loved it so much. Well that and the fact that it helped her stay in fit. 

But soon thoughts of Scully made it's way into Stella's brain. She thought of the way Scully's hair rested on her shoulders, the way Scully's bright blue eyes looked at Stella like she was everything to her whenever they were alone. Then thoughts of Scully's body moved into Stella's mind. 

Stella pushed herself from under the water and gasped for air and sighed. "Damn it!" 

The only way Stella Gibson knew how to forget about people was to have meanness sex with someone. 

Once she got out of the pool she took a shower and got dressed. Then she checked into a room and used the car key to unlock the door. Siting on the bed she held onto her phone for a moment and thought twice about her next move. A sigh soon left her lips as she called Scully and waited. 

"Scully." Scully said softly. 

"Dana?" Stella asked. 

"Stella? Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere." Scully said. 

Stella sighed. "I am sorry Dana. I needed to clear my head. So I went for a swim. I tends to help." She said softly. 

"That's all right. Mulder asked about dinner would you like to join us?" Scully asked. 

Just like that it made this a little bit easier for Stella. It's funny how someone who couldn't stand Stella at first was making things easier for her. 

"No thank you Dana. In fact I am going to be staying at a hotel for a while to clear my head a bit." Stella said. 

"A hotel? Stella are you sure?" Scully asked. 

"Yes I am sure." Stella replied. 

"All right call if you need anything." Scully said. 

"I will, goodbye Dana."


	5. Chapter 5

Stella sat at the bar that was inside of the hotel. It made her think of how she met Scully. How her tattoo was the first thing she saw on Scully. That tattoo, it was beautiful and different. She then thought about how Scully and Mulder were having dinner together, right now. Biting onto her lower lip someone had walked up to her and she hadn't even notices. 

"Ma'am?" This brought Stella back to the real world. 

"What?" Stella asked while she turned. 

Stella watched as a gentleman walked over to her. He was wearing a suit, a great suit at that. A small smirk formed on Stella's lips as she drank her wine. 

\----  
One thing lead to another and Stella had a man in her hotel room. Undoing the buttons of her shirt she watched as this stranger watched her carefully. It caused a smirk to form as she pushed him onto the bed. Now of course she didn't really catch his name. But did she really care? Not really. This was how Stella worked, this was how Stella use to be. 

Soon his pants were off and Stella was on top of him, ridding him like she always tend to do. Never did she let someone use take charge when it came to sex and that was mainly because she loved to be in control. 

Moans left his lips as Stella's shirt slowly fall off her body. Now of course he wanted Stella to remove her skirt but she stopped him and pinned his hands above his head. Moving her hips faster than before she rode him once more. 

"Fuck....I..." Was all he could get out because soon their moans filled up the hotel room. 

As soon as they both came Stella laid down on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. There it was that empty feeling she filled sex with strangers with. 

Stella sat up and watched at the guy she had just fucked get dressed and smiled. He then waled out of the room without saying a word. Yes that was how Stella liked this. Slowly she got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. But as she was taking a shower she felt something hurting. It was a painful ache in her chest and right away she knew what it was. 

"Fuck..." Stella whispered. 

She didn't stay long in the shower, for she didn't like when her fingers got all wrinkly. So when Stella got out of the shower she put on her pink silky robe and brushed and dried her hair.

When Stella was getting ready for bed she heard her phone ringing and picked it up. "Gibson." She said. 

"Stella? It's Scully...I...I need someone to talk to. Can I please come see you?" Scully asked with a shaky voice. 

"Dana? Is everything all right?" Stella asked. 

Scully didn't say anything for a moment and this worried Stella. 

"Dana answer me." Stella said with a bit of annoyes in her voice. 

"I just need to talk to you." Scully whispered. 

Stella sighed and told Scully where she was staying and what room she was in. 

\----

It was around two in the morning when Scully knocked on Stella's door. She opened it and looked at Scully who looked like she had the night from hell. Holding the door opened she watched as Scully walked into the room and fall onto the bed. 

Stella closed the door and walked over to her bed and crossed her arms, looking down at Scully. 

"Fuck...I never even asked if you were sleeping." Scully said as placed her hands on her face, covering her eyes. 

"No." Stella simply said. 

"No?" Scully asked. 

"No I wasn't." Stella said as she sighed. "What happened Dana?" 

Scully sighed and slipped her shoes off then sat up on Stella's bed. "I was having a great time. I went out with Mulder and we had dinner. It was nice. But then..." Her eyes lowered a bit. 

"But?" Stella asked while she sat down next to Scully. 

"But then he slipped inside of my head." Scully whispered. 

Stella knew what Scully was talking about. She knew she was talking about Ed. Of course she knew the feeling. A sigh left her lips as she placed a hand on Scully's shoulder. Stella was never good at things like this. But she wanted to try when it came to Scully. 

Scully looked over at Stella then laid her head on Stella and cried softly. "I feel awful for leaving Mulder there. But it...." 

"You don't have to say anymore." Stella whispered while Scully laid her head on Stella's lap and closed her eyes for a moment. 

But it didn't last long, for every time Scully closed her eyes she saw Ed. She saw him touching every part of her body, kissing her. Then attacking her, trying to kill her. 

Stella ran her fingers through Scully's short red hair as she thought to herself for a moment. Then she looked down at her and saw how upset and worried she looked. 

"He's never going away is he? He will always be here inside of my head forever." Scully whispered. 

"I won't lie to you Dana we all have that one that won't leave us alone. That one monster that will hunt us until the day we die." Stella said while she looked over to the side. 

Scully looked up at Stella for a moment and saw the look on her face. "That case you had...The one in Belfast. It's still with you isn't it? He is still with you?" 

Stella closed her eyes for a moment then opened them slowly and for a moment she thought she had seen Paul. Nodding her head slowly she looked back over at Scully. "Yes." 

Scully wanted to ask what he did to Stella. But she knew better, Stella only shared what she wanted to share if there was anything at all. 

****

Stella woke up the next morning gasping for air. She placed a hand on her chest to feel her heart beating and sighed. Then she took hold of a note book she kept on her nightstand and started to write in it. As she was writing Scully opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Stella. 

"What are you doing ? Are you all right?" Scully asked. 

Stella just nodded as she kept writing. Once she was done she looked over at Scully. "I write down my dreams. I---I have been doing it for some time now. I started when I was working on a case a long time ago and I...I don't know I haven't stopped I guess." 

Scully nodded her head slowly as she pressed kisses down Stella's arm. "I am sorry." She whispered softly. "I am sorry for---" 

"Don't." Stella cut Scully off. 

"What?" Scully asked. 

"Don't say you are sorry for bothering me last night. If didn't want you here Dana I wouldn't have told you where I was." Stella said while she looked over at Scully. 

Scully looked down for a moment as Stella went to reach for Scully's hair but stopped. A sigh left her lips as she closed her note book and placed it back down on the nightstand. It happened again and Stella wasn't sure what to do about it. She had let Scully back in after working so hard to forget. But she couldn't just turn her away.

Scully could read Stella's face like a book. There was something on her mind. Something that had to do with her. A sigh left her lips as she got up out of bed. 

"What are you doing?" Stella asked. 

Scully looked over at her for a moment then looked down at her shoes. "I think I need to go home. Clear my head." 

"Dana..." Stella whispered. 

Oh, god every time Stella said Scully's name she felt her heart miss a beat. It was so much different then whenever Mulder said her name. Blinking a few times Scully watched as Stella walked over to her. She then felt Stella's fingertips brushed against her cheek causing her knees to shake with weakness. 

Stella wanted to take Scully right then and there. But she feared that if she did so then she wouldn't want to let her go.

Scully's breathing hitched a bit as she felt Stella's fingers move slowly down her chest. Their eyes locked with each other's while a soft blush formed on Scully's cheeks. "Stella..." She whispered softly. 

"Yes agent Scully?" Stella teased then pulled away from Scully. 

Scully blinked a few more times. "No...Don't pull away." She begged while taking a hold of Stella's hand. 

Stella watched as Scully took her hand and placed it back between her breasts. This caused the blonde to bit down on her lower lip as she felt the want for Scully inside of her grow stronger and stronger. "Dana...Please..." She pulled her hand away once more. 

"Stella what is wrong? Don't you want me? You never pulled away from me before." Scully said softly. 

"Of course I want you Dana. All I think about is you." Stella said while she turned her back to Scully. 

"Then what are you afraid of?" Scully asked while she walked in front of Stella and placed her hands on her cheeks. 

Stella's light gray eyes looked deep within Scully's bright blue eyes. "Everything." She whispered while she slowly placed both of her hands on Scully's cheeks. 

Scully slowly leaned up and pressed her lips onto Stella's a soft gasp of air slipped from Stella's lips as her eyes slowly closed, leaning into the kiss. 

\-----

Mulder had tried getting a hold of Scully for almost two hours now. He felt awful for the other night, feeling as if it was his fault. A sigh left his lips as he laid his head back down on his pillow. Soon after he laid his head down his phone started to ring. When he picked it up a bright smile formed on his lips. 

"Mulder." He said softly. 

"Mulder it's me. Were you sleeping?" Scully asked. 

"Scully? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours." Mulder said while he sat up. 

Scully sighed. "I am sorry Mulder. Would you like to get some lunch?" She asked. 

Mulder's eyes brighten up. "I would love to. I mean you aren't mad at me?" He asked. 

"Mad at you? Mulder you did nothing wrong last night." Scully said softly. "Meet us at the coffee shop by work." 

"All right see you then." Mulder said then hung up the phone and put it down on the nightstand. He then thought about it for a moment. "Us?" 

\-----

Mulder saw Scully siting at a table outside of the coffee shop and smiled brightly. As he walked over to her he took off his sunglass and was about to say something. But stopped when he saw Stella coming out of the coffee shop with two cups in her hands. She then sat down next to Scully. 

"There you are Mulder." Scully said with a bright smile on her lips. 

Was this going to be a thing now? Stella is always going to be around the two of them? A sigh left his lips as he walked over to the table and froced a smile on his lips. 

"I would have gotten you a coffee agent Mulder. But I don't know what you like." Stella said while she drank her tea. 

Mulder waved his hand then looked over at Scully. "I have to tell you something. But first I going to get a coffee." 

Scully looked over at Mulder and nodded as she watched as he walked into the shop. As she was watching Mulder, Stella looked over at Scully and placed her tea cup down. 

"Something is bothering him." Stella said. 

Scully looked over at Stella. "How can you tell?" 

"Body language Dana." Stella said softly.

Scully moved a bit closer to Stella and looked down at her coffe cup. Her coffee was slowly getting cold but Scully didn't mind this because now she feels as if she did something to have bothered Mulder. "He does seem off."

"I think he is uncomfortable." Stella said. 

"What do you mean?" Scully asked while looking over at her. 

"Mulder is use to a..." Stella stopped then looked over to the side thinking of what kind of words she wanted to use. "I don't bend the knee for any man. Mulder is use to calling all the shots." 

Scully looked at Stella for a moment as she spoke. She knew she was trying not to hurt her feelings in anyway. Her bright blue eyes then looked over to the side and saw Mulder walking back over to them. 

"He doesn't like me very much." Stella said. 

Scully thought about it and saw where Stella was coming from since Mulder didn't even touch her when the three of them shared their night together.

"I never spent so much money on a coffee before." Mulder said as he sat down at the other side of the table. 

Scully looked from Stella to Mulder. "You said you had something to tell me?" 

Mulder looked at Stella for a moment, wanting her to get up and leave. But he knew she wasn't going to do so. "I wanted to say sorry." He said while reaching for Scully's hand. 

"Sorry? For what?" Scully asked while she looked down and saw Mulder's hand going for hers. 

"The other night. I didn't mean to make you upset." Mulder said while his hand softly touched Scully's hand. 

"Mulder...You didn't do..." Scully stopped as she thought of Ed touching her hand like how Mulder was touching hers and gasped. 

When she pulled away Stella and Mulder looked over at her. Of course Stella knew what was going on inside of Scully's head. But Mulder, Mulder was left in the dark, feeling as if he had done something to Scully. 

"I---I am sorry...I need to go wash my face." Scully said then got up and ran to the bathroom. 

Mulder took his hand back and sighed. 

"You haven't done anything wrong." Stella said.

Mulder looked over at Stella and sighed once more. "Sure, how would you know?" He asked. 

"It's not my place to tell you. But I know she cares about you." Stella said then got up from the table. "I will go get her and I think you two need to talk things out." 

\----

Scully pushed the bathroom door open and walked over to wash her face. She felt so sick and unsure of herself. Apart of her feared that Ed would break out of jail somehow and try to finish what he had started. 

As she washed her face Stella walked into the bathroom and looked over at Scully. "You have to talk to him Dana. He really thinks he did something to you." 

Scully looked over at Stella without saying a word. She then walked over to her and placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks and pressed her lips softly onto hers. Stella was caught off guard by this kiss. But she slowly leaned into it and started kissing Scully back. Her hands shook, wanting to touch Scully, take her, make her all weak in the knees like she had done before. But she knew better. 

"Dana..." Stella whispered between kisses. She then placed her hands on Scully's shoulders and pulled her away from a moment and looked at her. "Talk to him. He needs to hear it from you." 

Stella then walked out of the bathroom and back over to the table. Her eyes looked over at Mulder while a small smile formed on her lips. "She'll be fine. When she comes out don't over bare her with questions." 

Mulder looked over at Stella then nodded his head slowly. "Wait where are you going?" He asked while Stella was walking away. 

"You two need to talk alone. Without me here. I am sure that's what you wanted this whole time." Stella said. 

Once Stella was a few feet away she turned and looked back, watching as Scully walked over to Mulder and slowly sat down and took hold of his hand. A small smile formed on her lips as she then walked out of sight. 

****

Stella sat in her hotel room reading through her e-mails and saw a e-mail from her boss asking her to come back to London for a case that needs her help. Apart of Stella knew that at some point she had to go back home. But apart of her always thought of just staying here, staying with Scully. But she knew that she couldn't do that.

A sigh soon left her lips as she closed her laptop and poured herself a glass of wine. Why was this happening to her? Why was this women getting to her? There was apart of her that wanted to do anything for Scully. But she feared feelings and everything that had to do with them. 

As she poured more wine she sat on her bed and thought for a moment. She could kick herself right now if she could, for she told herself when she made the trip here not to tell Scully. But the want to see her, to have her near her once more was too strong and now she had to say goodbye and she wasn't sure if she could do that. 

\----

Scully knew that Mulder would understand the whole thing with Ed. But she felt as if he was mad at her, mad that he got to have her in ways that he couldn't before that night when she, Stella and Mulder had together. So she felt the anger would fad. But it hadn't. Mulder knew how strong Scully was and he felt awful that she was in pain, though he was mad because Ed made his way inside of Scully, making her feel disgusting whenever Mulder would touch her when they were alone.

Because of this a fought broke between them. Scully hated when she and Mulder would fight. It brought sadness within her eyes and her heart. But she felt as if Mulder was blaming her for Ed getting to her. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she thought to herself for a moment. She thought about how Mulder got upset and left Scully at the coffee shop that morning. 

Apart of her wanted to call Stella and tell her about the whole thing. Or maybe she just wanted to hear her voice. Either way Scully voted against it, for she felt as if she was going to bother Stella with such things. Her eyes looked over at the clock on the living room stand beside her. It was almost ten and Scully knew she didn't want to be alone at this moment in time. 

Scully got up from the couch and was about to go into her room to put something else. But a knock on her front door caused her to stop and look over at it wondering who could be at her door at this time. 

When she opened the door she saw Stella standing. "Stella?" She asked softly. 

"We need to talk Dana."

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE STELLA/SCULLY FANFIC! I just can't get enough of these two. Y'all have no idea. :)


End file.
